


your secret admirer

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blind Date, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Letters, M/M, Making Out, Mario Kart, Secret Admirer, Taco Bell, tyler has a bunny, tyler paints josh's nails, what kind of 21p fanfic doesn't have that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Josh couldn't help himself but stare at the brown haired boy with cherry lip gloss and a delicate black choker around his neck.





	1. monday

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with another fanfic waddup hope you enjoy :p

Josh hadn’t realized how long he was staring at him until the brown haired boy looked back at him and waved shyly. Josh was amazed. He had dark chocolate eyes and long, pretty eyelashes. He had short, soft brown hair and eyebrows. His lips were covered in shimmery cherry lipgloss and a black choker was perfectly wrapped around his neck. Before he could wave back, he was ‘rudely’ interrupted.

“Josh.”

“Josh!”

“JOSH!” Jenna snapped her fingers in front of his face angrily, her cold, blue eyes focused on his.

“Were you even listening to what I was saying?” She asked as she placed her hand on her hip and sighed.

“I, uh, no Jenna. Sorry.” He mumbled out.

She rolled her eyes and looked over at the boy Josh was staring at.

“You were too busy staring at that kid, huh? Hurry up, we’re gonna be late for art class.”

The two friends shuffled to the end of the hallway and made themselves into the art room. The majority of the class was already in their seats, stroking their paintbrushes across the canvas quietly as they listened to music with their headphones. It was quiet, the only noise was the strokes of the brushes and the muffled music.

“Josh, Jenna. You’re late.” The teacher announced from behind the desk, glaring at the two teenagers.

“Sorry Miss, we were a bit busy.” Jenna politely responded. She set down her backpack and sat next to Josh, holding both of their canvases and paintbrushes, along with some paint and water.

“Do you know where Ashley might be?” The teacher asked again.

“No Miss, I think she might come soon. Hopefully…”

Just as Jenna settled in on her spot and began painting on her canvas, a blue haired girl ran into the room, a cup of iced coffee in one hand and her purse in the other. She was wearing sunglasses and looked like she was out of breath.

“Sorry I’m late, there was a bit of traffic.” She smirked.  
-  
“So Josh, are you going to talk about that kid you were starting at in the hallway earlier?” Jenna spoke out.

“I-I don’t know much about him.”

“I think his name’s Tyler, Tyler something…” Jenna pouted and placed her finger on her chin, her eyes wandering around.

“His last name started with a ‘J’, that’s all I know.” She finally announced.

“Tyler Joseph?” Ashley interrupted.

“Yeah, that’s it! He’s new here isn’t he?”

“Yup, he’s a new kid. He’s friends with Brendon and Dallon.”

“A new kid’s friends with the popular kids in less than a week? Impressive!” Jenna chuckled.

Ashley nodded as she focused on her work. “Brendon’s told me lots of things about him. He seems like a pretty nice kid, and-” Ashley smiled, quickly looking over at Josh.

“He’s single.” she whispered.

“Ooh! Josh! He’s single! You know exactly what that means!” Jenna loudly squealed.

“Jenna be quiet! People can hear you, and no. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Josh groaned, trying to hide his embarrassed red cheeks and his small smile.

“Oh shush! I know you like him, I totally saw the way you looked at him.” Jenna stuck her tongue out.

Ashley and Jenna smiled and went back to their work, leaving Josh and his thoughts alone. The three sat there quietly, finishing their paintings. The assignment was to paint something that made them feel happy or something that they loved. Jenna was painting a picture of the beach, Ashley was painting a picture of her car, and Josh… 

Josh stared at the blank canvas in front of him, a paintbrush in one hand and blank thoughts in his mind. He didn’t know what to paint, yet he had so many options to choose from. He could have painted his green-eyed cat, Spooky. But there was always a second option, painting those perfect lips and brown hair and long eyelashes and-

Before he knew it, class was over and the students were dismissed.


	2. tuesday

Jenna couldn’t control her squeaks and giggles. Ashley quickly shushed her. The two girls surrounded the locker and quickly looked around the hallway, making sure no one saw them. Especially Tyler, considering they were at his locker. Jenna had a small envelope in her hand which was covered in small hearts and wrinkles.

“Just put it in there, it’s not that hard!” Ashley snapped.

“Alright, alright I will. There.” The blonde sighed as she slipped the envelope into the small opening.

“I really hope he gets to read it, I don’t think he’ll miss it.”

“Don’t you think it’d be a bit too obvious?” Ashley questioned.

“Oh, no! Trust me, I’ve been friends with Josh for more than four years I know how his handwriting looks. I can pretty much write an entire essay with his hand-writing.” She smiled.

“Wow, you really did think this through. Sweet.”

The two teenagers continued walking down the hall, talking quietly between themselves.  
-

_Dear Tyler,_

_When I first laid eyes on you, I was completely blown away. You seem like an amazing person (and cute of course) and I want to get to know you better. Meet me at the basketball court on friday @3:15 pm_

_See you there ;)_

_-your secret admirer ♡_

-  
“Jenna! Jenna! Guess what!” Ashley breathed out, trying to catch her breath quickly.

“What is it?”

“I-I saw Tyler, he…” Ashley took a deep breath before continuing.

“He what?” Jenna asked, completely clueless.

“I saw him open the letter! He seemed pretty happy about it, man, you should have seen the smile he had on his face. It was pretty cute.”

“We have to tell Josh about this!”

“No, no! Not yet, at least. We can tell him later, but for now we need to think how we’re going to successfully accomplish our plan.” The two girls smiled at each other.


	3. wednesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (im back)

“You guys have been acting weird lately.” Josh admitted as he rolled his eyes at the two girls. They quickly made eye contact and continued talking to each other. Jenna couldn’t control herself from giggling, even when she had Ashley’s finger on her lips as she tried to shush her. She couldn’t even finish her lunch.

“Alright guys, spill it. Something’s up and you both aren’t good at hiding it.” Josh groaned as he finished his sandwich and crumbled up the wrapper and set it aside.

“Well me and Ash-” Jenna was quickly silenced as a pair of hands covered her mumbling mouth.

“Oh it’s nothing! Nothing, Jenna’s just uh, making things up and-” Ashley stumbled.

“No, no it’s fine, Jenna can continue what she was saying.” Josh interrupted.

Jenna quickly gave a worried look at the blue haired girl as she cleared her throat.

“Okay listen, please don’t freak out or anything but-” Ashley began.

“We wrote a letter to that kid you were staring at like two days ago and decided to write him an anonymous letter confessing your love for him, assuming you liked him, and we placed it in his locker yesterday and he saw it and-” Jenna said.

“You _what_?”

“No, let me explain this better. What Jenna meant to say was that we wrote an anonymous letter to that Tyler kid, yeah? We placed it in his locker after a few minutes after school, and he saw it.”

“The letter?”

“No shit.” Ashley rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry! He obviously doesn’t know who it was written by,so you’re good.” Jenna smiled.

“ _Actually_ you’re supposed to meet up with him on Friday at the basketball court.”

The two girls patiently waited for Josh’s response. _Was he okay with all of this? Probably not._

“Josh?” Jenna quietly spoke out.

“I-I gotta go. I’ll see you guys around later.” He quickly said before walking away from the table, leaving Jenna and Ashley shocked.

“Well we can’t just sit here like nothing happened! We gotta do something about this!” Jenna whisper shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was terribly written and rushed!! ok sorry for not updating in a long time, maybe i'll post another chapter soon : )


	4. wednesday (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorryyyyy

“Where else could he be besides the bathroom?”

“I guess you’re right,but how’re we gonna get in?” Jenna questioned as she stared at the bathroom door.

“Fuck this! I’m going in.” Ashley mumbled under her breath as she violently opened the door and made her way inside. The bathroom was cold and quiet, and the only noises she could hear was the sound of her shoes against the floor, the sound of water droplets from the sink and someone crying in the last stall. _Josh._

“Josh, you in there?” She gently tapped her fingers against the stall door.

Silence.

“Josh I know you’re in there. C’mon open up.” This time she tapped her fingers on the door harder and impatiently.

“It’s open, just don’t-” 

Ashley quickly opened the door. She didn’t let Josh say a word and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. _I can’t believe we did this,_ she thought to herself as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“Feel better?”

Josh gave her a small nod and smile. He wiped his tears with his sweater and walked out of the stall with Ashley.

“Good, we need to talk outside before someone walks in and sees us. That wouldn’t be good.” She chuckled.

The two made their way outside and made their ways towards Jenna.

“Josh! Listen, we’re really sorry for what we did but I’m sure we-”

“Hush! We’ll explain everything later but we need to make Joshie here feel a bit better.” Ashley smiled.

“Wanna go get some smoothies after school?” Jenna and Josh nodded.

“Sweet! I’ll be outside at three, see ya later!” And so the three went their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my writing is so horrible asdfghkjkl  
> uh hoped you enjoyed?? also happy bday to blurryface  
> what an amazing ablum  
> next chapter will be a pt. 3


	5. wednesday (pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this is such a short chapter

“Okay so as said before,” Jenna paused to quickly drink her smoothie. “We wrote a letter to Tyler in hopes of you going on a date with him. Any questions?”

“Yes!? I have a lot actually.” Josh quickly responded.

“What is it?”

“H-How did you even think of that?”

“Oh y’know, we have our ways.” Ashley winked.

“That didn’t explain much, so he doesn’t know it was written by me? Or I mean, you guys?”

“Nope! Completely anonymous, I don’t think he’ll guess who it is. Well, until Friday.” replied Jenna.

“Well who wrote it?”

“That would be me.” Jenna confessed.

“But your handwriting is way neater than mine?”

“I’m sure everyone knows that Josh.” Ashley teased as she continued drinking her smoothie and watching.

“I don’t think I need anymore explaining, I just have one more important question here. What if Tyler isn’t gay?”

Ashley immediately laughed, probably a bit too loud.

“What?” Josh whined.

“Are you kidding me? He literally hangs out with the school’s gayest kids!”

“That doesn’t mean anything at all!”

“Oh trust me, I’m sure it does.”

“I’ve heard he’s had a couple of boyfriends before.” 

“Oh my god, what if he’s not gay. What if he’s actually straight? Do you not know how embarrassing it would be to find out he was actually straight and that I was his secret admirer?”

“I’ll go with you.” Jenna offered.

“What?”

“On Friday we’ll both go to the basketball court together, and I’m sure he’ll have to confess if he’s gay or not.”

“Yeah but what if he’s bi or-”

“He’ll take you, I mean I don’t know if you know this but Tyler’s not really my type. If he’s straight then, well I’m sure he isn’t but…”

Ashley sighed.

“Just run away, it’ll work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry i haven't forgotten about this


	6. thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are getting spicy and some questions are answered!

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous? Oh my god what if he-” Josh nervously played with his fingers as he walked down the hallway with Ashley. It was the end of the day, the only noise heard was the sound of their shoes against the floor and their quiet talking.

“Josh, please be quiet! Everything will be fine.” Ashley promised him as she turned to him.

“Can I come over your house? If you let me copy your homework I can give you dating advice.” she winked.

Josh sighed and nodded.

“We can walk?”

Ashley immediately groaned.

 

“I think my mom’s home,” Josh told her before knocking on the door. Ashley simply shrugged but before she could respond the two were greeted with Josh’s mom who quickly welcomed them inside.

“Hey mom, Ashley’s going to stay for a while if that’s okay with you?” Josh questioned.

“Sure honey, just don’t break anything or do something you’ll both regret.”

Ashley settled herself on the bed, waiting for Josh to give her the homework answers. She stared at the walls and ceiling, admiring every poster and picture he had.

“Here, take it.” Josh handed her his notebook and she began copying the answers down.

“So, have you thought of what you’re going to do tomorrow?” Ashley asked, her eyes focused on ‘her’ work.

“Of course I have! I’m so scared. I just don’t want to do anything stupid or mess up,” Josh admitted.

“I could help,” Ashley quickly abandoned her work and stood up from the bed.

“First things first, we have to choose an outfit. Something that best describes you.”

“What does?”

“Knowing you, I’d say wear what you would usually wear. Nothing too fancy. Can I look into your closet?” Josh nodded as Ashley made her way towards his closet, opening it up and inspecting every piece of clothing inside. He mostly had hoodies and band t-shirts, a couple of beanies and snapback caps.

Ashley decided that his NASA t-shirt, his black ripped skinny jeans, a gray beanie and his regular black vans would do.

“Didn’t I wear this exact outfit like a week ago?”

“Who cares, he won’t notice.”

“Just wear this on top then.” She handed him a mustard yellow hoodie.

“I never really liked this hoodie.” Josh mumbled.

“Who knows? Maybe _he’ll_ love it.” She playfully rolled her eyes.

“Mmkay, now that we have that settled, where are you going to take him. It is a date after all.” 

“I dunno, do you think he’ll like Taco Bell?”

“I don’t know, but I can find out.” She wiggled her eyebrows as she took her phone out of her pocket.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m texting Brendon.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to answer your question, duh.” There was a quiet ding and Ashley smiled as she showed him the text.

**Brendo:**  
why do you want to know?

**Halsey:**  
answer my question or i’ll never buy weed from you

**Brendo:  
** yes he likes taco bell, probably more than he likes guys…

“I guess that answers your questions?” Ashley smirked.

Ashley couldn’t notice the peachy blush covering Josh’s cheeks as she continued texting.

“Hey, we should face-time Jenna! She could help us out.”

Before Josh could say anything she was waiting for Jenna to answer the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we gooooo  
> next chapter will be a part 2  
> sorry if there are any typos  
>  **ALSO SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!!!  
>  i made a twitter please follow me! if you want to talk go ahead i'll be happy : )  
> my twitter: @floraltyy**


	7. thursday (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tfw u dye ur hair @ 12 in the morning to impress a boy

“Hey guys! I’m at the hair salon right now, what’s up?” Jenna smiled from the screen. Her hair seemed to look shorter than usual and was peachy pink.

“Me and Josh were just chilling, I’m giving him some dating advice and I was wondering if you could help me out?” Ashley stopped and focused on Jenna.

“Is your hair pink?”

Jenna immediately laughed and nodded. “It’s peachy pink actually, there’s a difference. Do you think it looks cool?”

“Of course, it looks so nice!” Ashley squealed.

“It looks better than my hair.” Josh told her as he pointed to his light blue hair.

“Hey look! Our hair looks like cotton candy!” Jenna couldn’t stop smiling.

“Sorry Ashley, but your hair is a bit too teal, and you have some yellow in there too.”

“Whatever.”

“Well anyways,” Jenna sighed. “So… Dating advice?”

Josh and Ashley both nodded.

“I know this sounds cheesy but just be yourself, you have a nice personality and you’re kind and who doesn’t like that? Worse thing that can happen is that he’s into girls.”

“HE’S NOT!” Ashley said a bit too loud. Hopefully no one else heard her.

“What?”

“Brendon told me he likes guys!”

“See Josh? Now you don’t really have to worry about much.”

“That’s good.” He admitted.

Ashley nudged his shoulder. “Do you have any questions?” 

“I-I don’t know, I think I feel a bit better.”

The two girls cheered him on and clapped their hands.

“Right guys, I gotta go now but we’ll definitely talk tomorrow!? Tomorrow’s the big day! Bye!” The two stared at the blank screen.

It was almost eleven.

“Oh damn, we completely lost track of time!” Ashley started gathering her things. “I really have to go, my parents are probably scared! Well I honestly don’t know they haven’t called me.” She groaned.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah? Thanks for the homework. Text me if you need anything?”

“Bye Ashley! Thanks for the help, it really helped I don’t know what I would have done if-”

Ashley was already out of the door.

 

Josh wasn’t sleepy or tired. He miserably stared at his phone screen, the time reading 12:03. He slowly walked to the bathroom to rinse his face. He eyes were already starting to turn pink from his constant rubbing. He sat down on the cold floor, shivering as his bare legs made contact with the floor. He stared at the bottles of shampoo, toothpaste, hairspray, brushes and hair dye.

_What if I dye my hair again?_

He reached out for a pastel pink color Ashley gave him not so long ago. The label read ‘pretty in pink’. Josh shrugged as he began to open the packet.

 

“Morning Josh, sleep well last-” His mother stopped and stared at his hair. She slapped her hand against her forehead.

“I liked the blue better. Did Ashley do that to you? Next time you want to re-dye your hair just tell me first, alright?”

“Ashley didn't mom, I did.”

“When? Why?”

“I don’t know, last night? I was tired and wasn’t thinking.” Josh ignored her second question. He didn’t want to tell her that he did it because of a boy with long eyelashes and fluffy brown hair and-

“Well, off to school you go. Have a great Friday!” She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and patted his back as he walked out the door.

_Oh I will..._


	8. friday

Josh quietly sneaked up to Ashley and Jenna as they were drinking juice and sitting next to each other on a bench. They weren’t aware of the footsteps coming closer behind them.

“Hey guys-”

They quickly turned around and gasped. “JOSH WHAT THE-”

“Oh my god? You copied me…” Jenna said.

“Your hair? It’s pink?” Ashley was still in shock and not taking her eyes off of Josh’s freshly dyed hair.

“Don’t you remember when you got me that hair dye?”

“No.”

“Is there a specific reason why you decided to dye your hair pink?” Jenna asked.

“I’d figure maybe I’d get a compliment or two from Tyler, or something…” He confessed.

“How cute, and I see you’re wearing what I told you to wear. I told you it’d look nice.”

“Right so,” Jenna looked at her phone screen. “Class starts in about five, we’ll talk during lunch. After that, it’s all you Josh.” She waved at the two and walked down the hallway to her class.

“What class do we have now?” Ashley asked.

“How do you not know? It’s almost the end of the year and you don’t know what class we have to go to now?”

Ashley shrugged. “I just go with the flow bro.”

Class seemed to go by faster than Josh thought, and the feeling of nervousness in his stomach was only getting a bit worse every class.

During lunch the three decided to eat in a more private area outside near the field. There was nothing better than eating outside and having the wind flow through your hair and the sun shining against your skin. The three ate in silence, appreciating their surroundings.

“So how were classes?” Jenna sipped on her iced tea.

“It was alright, boring as hell. The usual.” Ashley munched on her chicken sandwich and her Doritos.

“Time is it?” Josh asked from across the table, his Taco Bell wrappers crumpled up and scattered on the table.

“It’s almost one, we should start heading in now.” Ashley looked at the wrappers. “Dude clean up after yourself.”

“Just two more classes.” Josh sighed as he gathered his trash.

“Well we gotta split now, we’ll meet up here at three before, y’know.” Jenna winked.

“Yeah, that’s alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter...  
> things get spicy woo


	9. friday (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is longer than usual!! also read the notes at the bottom

_Why aren’t they here? Oh my god._

Josh:  
where are you guys?

Josh quickly typed onto his phone, waiting for one of them to answer. It’s not that he was angry at them for leaving him there alone in the basketball court, he was just nervous and needed company. He heard a ding from his phone.

Jen:  
i’ll be there in 5

Jen:  
i had to stay back a while 

Halsey:  
i’m right behind you

Josh quickly turned around and was greeted by Ashley. She smiled and waved at him.

“Hey Ashley.” Josh greeted.

“Are you nervous? Are you excited? Today’s the big day.” Ashley playfully punched him in the arm several times.

“I guess? I don’t really know…”

“That’s normal. Hey, I’ll just give you some last-minute advice. If you feel like things are getting awkward don’t be afraid to ask him questions, nothing too personal obviously.” Ashley looked down at her phone.

“Jenna should be here any moment, it’s almost 3:10” 

Just as Ashley finished her sentence, Jenna loudly opened the door and ran towards them. She was heavily breathing and out of prouth.

“Sorry I’m late.” Jenna panted.

“It's alright-”

“Oh Josh I’m so excited! I can’t believe our plan worked.” She smiled.

“Do you want us to stay with you when he comes or-”

“Not that I don’t want you guys with me but I think It’d be better if you, um, leave?”

“That’s totally okay, well we should be heading out now.” Ashley told Jenna.

“Good luck Joshie, have fun!” The two girls quickly gave the pink-haired boy a quick hug before heading out. Josh watched as they walked across the gym and out the door. Josh looked to his right and decided it would be best to sit down on the bleachers instead of standing there awkwardly.

He made his way up a few steps and took his phone out. Although he was nervous, he distracted himself by playing silly games on his phone. He was too concentrated that he didn’t hear the sound of the door opening and small footsteps running towards him.

“It’s you?” He heard a quiet voice.

Josh quickly looked down at the floor and audibly gasped. “Oh my god-”

“Oh sorry, did I scare you? Sorry I was just-”

“No, no it’s fine I just wasn’t y’know…” Everything was happening so quickly Josh didn’t have time to fully process what was going on, and he was still stuck sitting on the bleachers. Josh was completely amazed.

_God he’s so cute._

“So you’re my secret admirer?” He giggled, slightly blushing as Josh made his way down.

“It’s a long story, but-” He laughed. “Yeah.”

“Should we go somewhere else?” Josh asked.

“Sure, I wouldn’t mind.”

Tyler was wearing a black sleeveless shirt underneath a black kimono that was covered in pink roses. He was also wearing light pink shorts and of course a black choker that appeared to have a small diamond hanging from it. To top it all off, he had an adorable smile on his face.

“There’s this Taco Bell not so far away-”

“Oh God yes!” Tyler squealed. “Sorry I just love Taco Bell a bit too much.” He immediately apologized.

“I mean who doesn’t, right?”

The two quietly walked down the street. Josh really wanted to hold his hand, but he felt like it was to early to be doing that. The sky was a pretty shade of blue.

“It’s weird how I’ve never seen you around much, even with your pink hair.” The boy smiled.

Josh smiled back at him.

“It’s cute.” Tyler blurted out before Josh could respond.

“O-Oh, thank you.” He blushed.

“I’ve never seen anyone with pink hair like yours, but it makes you look nice. I’m just tired of having my old boring brown hair, y’know?”

“But your hair looks nice too.”

“I suppose.”

 

“You could go pick out a table while I go order? Do you know what you’re gonna have?”

“Of course, just two beef chalupas and a Baja Blast. Hey wait! I have some money.” Tyler reached into his pocket and handed a few dollars to him.

Josh immediately gave back his money and smiled. “It’s my treat.” 

“Hmm, fancy.” Tyler winked as he walked away to look for a table.

_Oh God…_

A few moments later Josh was sitting across from Tyler at a table near the corner of the restaurant.

“So Tyler…”

“Wait, you know my name but I don’t know yours yet?” Tyler interrupted as he sipped on his drink.

“Oh right, It’s Josh.”

“Josh…” Tyler repeated. “Yeah?”  
“You’re new to the school, yeah?”

Tyler nodded. “I had to move. My old school didn’t really have the friendliest and supporting people. I don’t care, those fuckers didn’t deserve me anyways.”

“It’s alright though, I got to meet better people here and I just needed a break from everything.”

Once the two were finished and Josh got to know more about Tyler and how his life was before moving, the two decided to go out again.

“Hey, wanna go to my house?” Tyler asked.

“Your house? I thought I was the one that was treating you.” Josh chuckled.

“I can do that too.” He playfully suck his tongue out at him “It’ll only be a ten minute walk from here.”

“Alright then.”

They made their way through the small neighborhoods as the sky changed different colors and the sun slowly danced away. The sun provided enough warmth as they walked and it hit their golden skin. Josh glanced at Tyler, admiring the small details of his face and then quickly looking away, hoping Tyler didn’t notice.

It was a few moments after that Tyler finally asked him if he could hold his hand.

Josh nodded as Tyler took his hand and held it in his hand. Josh got used to it quickly and it felt nice touching Tyler’s delicate hand and fingers.

“I don’t think my parents or siblings are home, they went shopping or something.” Tyler told Josh as he stepped onto the porch of his house and opened the door. The house was average looking inside and out.

“Right,” Tyler began. “We could play Mario Kart down here or just go upstairs to my room? It totally depends on you.”

_Can I just do both with you and stay with you until we get tired and fall asleep in each others arms?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i decided to end the chapter there, mostly bc i was out of ideas but because i want you guys to choose what happens next!! yes you. so you have 2 options on what happens in the next chapter  
> 1) they play mario kart  
> 2) they go to tyler's room and fool around  
> so comment which one you like and whichever option gets more votes will be written for the next chapter


	10. friday (pt. 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tyler has a pet bunny surprise

“Mario Kart?” Josh suggested.

“ _Perfect_. You’re just asking for me to beat you in every round, huh?” He smirked as he set up the game in the living room. “You can get comfy anywhere you want, on the floor or couch.” He pointed to the small couch that was behind him. “Aren’t you hot with that sweater on?”

“Oh _please_ Tyler, you can’t be that good at this game to beat me in EVERY round.” He removed his yellow sweater and tossed it on the couch.

He winked at Josh and smiled as the older boy immediately blushed and looked away. “We’ll see. Also nice shirt.” Tyler made his way to his kitchen and asked Josh if he wanted any snacks.

“We have Oreos, potato chips and these weird ‘healthy organic’ fruit gummies, but honestly they just taste like regular gummies. Oh, and some Red Bull.”

“I’ll just take a few Oreos.” Josh answered. He was sitting on the carpet floor with a couple of pillows surrounding him and the controller in his hand.

Tyler came back a few moments later and sat next to him on the floor, tossing him a bag of Oreos.

“So you’ve played this before right? No need for me to explain the basics?” Tyler asked.

“No, no of course not. I’m a pro at this game.”

Tyler immediately laughed and threw his head back. “We’ll see about that, don’t get your hopes up high.”

Josh rolled his eyes and smirked as they began choosing their characters and so on.

“We’ll just play a few games and then we can head up to my room, I have something, er someone?-” Tyler paused to think as he chewed on his fruit gummies. “That I want you to meet.”

“Oh?”

“Don’t worry, hey look we’re gonna start.”

_**3…**_ **  
**_**2…**_  
_**1….**_  
**_GO!_**

Tyler was already in the lead. Josh glanced over at him and soon regretted it for two reasons. He was messing up in the game and his attractiveness couldn’t let him focus. Tyler was really into the game, his teeth biting on his bottom lip and his eyes completely glued to the screen.

_Shit he’s really good at this._

After the three games, Tyler had won all games. The last one didn’t count, according to Josh, because he was super close to arriving at the finish line but Tyler cheated and pushed him.

“HA! I WON!” He stood up and gave him a huge smile as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He jumped up and down and kept giggling. Josh groaned and carefully threw the controller on the floor and sighed. “What did I say? I won! I won, I won, I won-” 

“Are you going to completely forget the fact that you cheated during the last game?” Tyler sat down next to Josh.

“Sorry? I can’t hear you over the sound of my victory.” 

“Shut up, Tyler.”

“Nope!”

“Please?”

“Hah, no! Make me.” Josh noticed how Tyler got closer to him, literally crawling to him like his cat on his knees. Tyler licked his lips and stared down at Josh’s.

“Tyler-”

“I said make me.” He purred.

Before Josh could even respond they heard a knock on the door and faint voices from behind the front door.

“ _Shit_. I think they’re here!” Tyler got up from his spot and walked to the door.

“Should I just-” Josh picked up his sweater from the couch.

“No, stay! I’ll just tell them you came here for help on homework or some shit.” He whispered loud enough for Josh to hear him.

Tyler opened the door and smiled. “Hey ma, hey dad.” He shifted to the side and waved at his siblings.  
“Tyler, who’s your friend?”

“Oh right! This is Josh, I invited him for some, uh, homework help…”

“Does homework help involve leaving gummy wrappers on the floor and pillows scattered everywhere?” His mother asked. 

“Uh, yes? We were just taking a break, y’know? All that work just makes you hungry-”

“Listen, I’m fine with Josh staying here just tell me first, alright?” She smiled at the two boys and headed to the kitchen.

“You boys aren’t hungry? It’s late and I’m surprised we didn’t find a mess in this kitchen.” His father asked.

“Oh no, we-” Josh began.

“I made sandwiches.” Tyler lied as he began picking up the pillows on the floor. “I put everything away.”

“Right, we’ll be heading upstairs now.” Tyler grabbed Josh’s hand and he followed him up the stairs and mad their way inside the room.

He closed the door and sighed. “Sorry about that, I lost track of time.”

“It’s fine, we both were.” Josh sat down on his soft bed. The walls were white and covered in posters of some bands Josh was familiar with and pictures of album cover art. He also had fairy-lights hanging on the walls and a couple of plants by the window. There was a small keyboard near the corner of the room and what seemed to be a ukulele on the floor.

“Nice room.” Josh noticed Tyler was busy fumbling with something in front of him that he couldn’t see.

“Thanks. Hey, wanna meet my bunny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope this satisfied everyone? i just had a lot of ideas and suggestions from you guys and i wanted to satisfy everyone so i hope this worked! thanks for the comments btw :)))


	11. friday (pt. 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aw poor ty

“You have a bunny?”

“Yeah look! Her name is Ruby cause of her eyes.” Tyler sat next to him on the bed and placed his small white rabbit on the bed. He smiled at the rabbit and how she was sniffing Josh’s hand.

“She can be a little shy sometimes, but it looks like she likes you.” Josh smiled.

“Wanna hold her?”

“I wouldn’t mind.” Tyler wrapped his hands around the furry creature and placed it on Josh’s thighs.

“Hey, aren’t you a cutie?” Josh mumbled into the rabbit's fur.

“Are you talking to the rabbit or me?”

“Aw, Tyler’s jealous.” Tyler groaned.

“No I’m not! I was just joking…”

“Yeah, sure.”

“Shut up and just pet her.”

“Wow? Bossy much?”

“Whatever.” Tyler played with his fingers and nails as Josh lovingly pet the rabbit’s soft fur. Josh noticed how Tyler’s nails were painted a light light light shade of blue.

“I like your nails.”

“You just noticed?” Tyler chuckled. “I mean we held hands and stuff.”

“You’re really sassy.”

“Can I paint your nails?” Tyler blurted out. “A-Are you okay with that?”

“Oh, yeah that’s okay.” Josh shrugged.

“Hold on I have some colors you can choose.” 

Tyler hopped off his bed and crawled towards a small box on his desk. He rained down bottles of nail polish onto the bed from where he was on the floor. There were shades of all colors, some were glittery and some had different textures. There were mostly pastel colors and about three bottles of the same black color.

“I have a lot, but that’s okay! More colors to choose from?” He nervously laughed.

“These are pretty, how’d you get so much?”

“I had an old friend give them to me before I moved. I really miss her but at least I’ll remember her with these nail polish bottles.”

Josh reached over to a plain white bottle. “I think I like this one.”

“Alright, I’ll take Ruby back. C’mere.” He placed a gentle kiss on Ruby before putting her back in her cage.

“Your fingers have Oreo dust on it.” 

“Fine, I’ll go wash it off. Bossy.” Tyler mumbled under his breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing!” He yelled from the bathroom across the hallway.

“Thought so.”

Josh found himself placing his hand on Tyler’s as he slowly and carefully painted each of his nails, the sensation of the paint on his fingernails making him giggle and move a little. They didn’t talk much and just looked down at Josh’s nails and how Tyler was carefully painting each nail, trying his best not to move much and mess up.

Once his fingers were covered in two dry coats of nail polish, they continued their conversation.

“I’m guessing you play the ukulele and piano?”

“Oh, yeah I do.” His cheeks turned the shade of a rose. “I also like writing songs and singing, but I don’t really sound that great.” He nervously chuckled.

“I doubt that, you’ll have to show me sometime.”

“Yeah, I think that can work out.”

They were interrupted with the quiet ringing coming from Josh’s phone. Josh reached into his pocket and sighed when he saw it was his mother calling him. It was almost eleven.

“Hey mom?”

“Joshua! Where are you! You’ve been worrying everyone!”

“I was just at a friends house I-”

“I don’t want to hear it, you’re coming back home. Now.”

His mom hung up, leaving the room in silence as Josh stared at his phone and Tyler worriedly glanced at him.

“You okay?”

“Yeah yeah, just-” Josh breathed out. “I gotta go? I’ll see you around.”

Josh was making his way down the stairs, leaving Tyler still on the floor with bottles of nail polish surrounding him and a small smile. He sighed as he placed the bottles back into the container and threw himself on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

 _I didn’t even have a kiss._ Tyler thought as he closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of Ruby munching on her food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah woah woah :0


	12. friday (pt. 5)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short chapter but it's better than nothing :0

“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” His mother said before he was even inside the house.

“I’m sorry.” Josh mumbled.

“You could have at least told someone? Even your sisters or brother or someone? Don’t go out without telling anyone alright? Go to bed it’s late.”

Josh took his clothes off and changed into his PJ’s and wrapped himself with his blankets. He turned his phone on and saw he had 24 missed text messages from both Jenna and Ashley, 3 missed calls from his family and a missed call from Jenna.

Halsey:  
Josh?

Halsey:  
Joshhhhh?

Halsey:  
JOSH!!!!!!!!!!

Jenna:  
Maybe he’s too busy

Halsey:  
busy doing what?

Halsey:  
probably making out with him or something

Jenna:  
Hmm probably

Jenna:  
I hope they’re having fun

Halsey:  
probably more than that ;)

Josh:  
woah calm down

Jenna:  
Look who’s here

Jenna:  
It’s like 11:50 something you’re really late?

Josh:  
I could have stayed longer if it weren’t for my mom

Josh:  
I don’t blame her tho

Halsey:  
what did you guys do??

Josh:  
just got some tb and played mario kart

Josh:  
and other stuff

Halsey:  
other stuff?

Josh:  
I’ll just explain on monday calm down!!!

Jenna:  
Do you have his #?

Josh gasped. He hadn’t realized how rudely he left Tyler alone in his room after leaving his house immediately. He didn’t even get his number or give him a goodbye kiss. Not even a hug? He groaned as he then realized he also left his sweater in his room.

Josh:  
no

Jenna:  
What?

Josh:  
listen, it’s really late and i need sleep i promise i’ll tell you guys everything on monday okay?

Halsey:  
gn then

Jenna:  
Goodnight

He sighed as he heard faint purring from somewhere in his room. It was Spooky. Josh didn’t notice him in his dark room. He called him over to his bed and the kitty happily pounced onto the bed with Josh and layed next to him as Josh pet him with his gentle hands.

The two fell asleep in the dark room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like the end of this fic is coming to an end sooner than you guys think :( but if you have ANY IDEAS or suggestions for any chapters after i get most of the important parts written feel free to comment! i would love to hear your ideas and maybe i'll write some! so send any writing prompts and i'll think about it whenever you want to :) 
> 
> but i know i'm going to end this story with a really cute sweet happy ending :)


	13. monday

It was Monday morning. After explaining everything to his mother Saturday morning, Josh didn’t feel as bad as he did before. It was all just a silly mistake, he really needed to think things through. He was feeling even better because it was a school day, which meant he would see Tyler. Hopefully Tyler would forgive him for leaving so unexpectedly on Friday, and hopefully he’d get his number. He smiled at the thought.

When Josh arrived at school, he sat down at the usual spot where Jenna and Ashley would meet him. He didn’t see them around, even after Josh arrived there minutes after. He looked at his phone and was surprised that he wasn't’ early or too late. 

_Where are they?_

Josh looked around the corner for the two girls and his heart stopped when he saw them. With Tyler. The two girls were talking to Tyler and were all giggling and laughing and talking, completely unaware that Josh was watching them. They seemed to be really into whatever they were talking about. Hopefully nothing bad about him or what happened that Friday afternoon.

He nervously started walking towards them, hoping they wouldn’t notice him until he got near them.

“Hey Josh!” Jenna greeted as they all waved. 

“O-Oh hey guys-”

“We were just talking to Tyler about some things, y’know? Sorry we couldn’t tell you earlier.”

“It’s, um, okay.” Josh nodded.

“Wait, isn’t that my sweater?” He pointed at Tyler and the yellow sweater he was wearing. He immediately blushed. 

“Oh, y-yeah. You left it at my house on Friday and I just decided to wear it. M’sorry.” He stared down at the floor.

“No, it’s fine! You can keep it. I really didn’t like it and it looks way better on you.” Josh smiled and winked at him. He wasn’t lying. Yellow really looked good on Tyler. It matched really well with his ripped jeans, his dark black choker, chocolate hair, caramel skin, and his rosy pink glossed plump lips.

“Alright love birds, we gotta get to class now.” Ashley groaned as she started making her way inside with Jenna. 

“Oh and Tyler, don’t forget to sit with us during lunch! We’ll see you later.” Jenna smiled as she said bye to the two boys.

“I should probably start going to.” Josh nervously chuckled.

“Yeah, me too.” Tyler agreed.

“Wait before you go-” Josh paused. “Can I uh, have your number?” Tyler smiled and nodded as he received Josh’s phone and typed in his number.


	14. update

hi i just wanted to let everyone that i haven't forgotten about this fic and im planning to update this sometime soon! don't worry im not going to end it now   
ive just been very busy this summer and im starting school tomorrow so ill be busy but im gonna try my best to update  
thank you : D


	15. update pt. 2

hi i'm ending this story and the rest of the stories i've posted here, i can tell u why  
1) i'm not interested in fob, mcr, or panic! anymore and 21p is pretty inactive   
2) most of the stories i wrote are cringey and i don't want to continue them anymore  
3) i haven't felt inspired and stopped writing   
4) i'll be deleting some fics too 

i hope u guys understand and im sorry if u actually liked this story and wanted me to continue it  
thanks for the support  
much love <3

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully there's no typos or whatever. PLEASE comment what y'all think! i wanna know if you guys are enjoying this so far!! :)) i'll respond to your comments (hopefully)


End file.
